


All i want for Christmas (is you)

by Bhalia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: @cherryfires, Established Relationship, Goro reciving toys as presents, M/M, Morgana and Goro searching for Akira's gift. That's it, Morgana share a house/apartment, POV Akechi Goro, Shuake secret santa exchange 2019, christmas theme, no beta we die like men, shuake, sowwyforthegrammarmistakes, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhalia/pseuds/Bhalia
Summary: "So let me see if I understand." The little voice of Morgana sounded behind him. "Do you want to get the perfect gift for Akira, is not it?"In which Goro and Morgana tries to find the perfect gift for Akira, while the ex-detective remembers things from his past.//I am Cherry fires's Secret santa. I hope that you like what i did.  :D
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Shuake SS Gift Exchange 2019





	All i want for Christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@cherryfires](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40cherryfires).



The streets of Shibuya at that time were quite crowded. People walked back and forth, holding hundreds of packages in their hands. Others simply walked being focused on their phones, and others huddled in their warm clothes for the climate of the time. It was a day quite cold but that did not stop all those people to go venturing through the decorated streets in red and green colors. In fact, that was the main reason. Christmastime had infected the entire city of Tokyo, and it was no small thing. Christmas lights, decorations of the same style and many things were already all around the city.

It was December 3, and Goro Akechi had taken to the streets that day.

"So let me see if I understand." The little voice of Morgana sounded behind him. "Do you want to get the perfect gift for Akira, is not it?"

The help of the cat would it be quite useful to find something, because if he was honest, he had no idea what to get. It was his first Christmas with Akira together as... as a real couple. It was for this reason that for months ago the thought of getting the best gift for him had been in his mind. The idea that Akira would give him something spectacular and he would gave something boring did not like him at all.

"You're right." He said as he nodded toward the bag he was carrying. He had done as the black-haired boy and now was carried the cat on his back, while furrowed among many people and shops. "Your help is essential, Morgana. After all, you're pretty close to him."

"Oh, i get it now. But, do you have any idea what he would like?" He denied. Christmas music resounded in the distance smoothly. Goro recognized a couple of English words that followed a chorus thet he had heard so long ago. He hummed the song under shaking his head to the beat.

_**"All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air"** _

"Akechi" the cat called him again. "I've always been curious... do you celebrate Christmas?"

He frowned at the question, confusing. "Of course I do. Why do you asks?"

"Well... looks like you're someone who doesn't."

He gave a little laugh offended by the comment. Did he really looked like someone who does'nt...?

As he advanced over the streets, music became louder and louder with other songs and carols. He stopped at one of those fancy shops. Santa Claus decorations overshadowed the display cases that were filled with snow flake stickers and little lights. He approached the place, denoting a pair of facial care products.

Akira would like something like that? Goro moved closer to the window, he could look a couple lotions, creams, and more. The set seemed expensive actually. The label was at the side, and had many numbers written on it.

"Damn! That's so much money for a couple of lotions. "

"Do you think that perhaps he would like it?"

"I dont know. I don't think so, I've never seen being so interested in this sort of things. "

Goro nodded, thinking.

When they had been friends, well, when he had pretended to be his friend when he was under Shido's control, he recalled so many times when they both had go the bathhouses, or places like that. He had memories of a boy with black hair insisting and inviting him whenever he could take him.

_"Hey, Akechi." He heard his voice, as he entered Leblanc through the door. He was happily enjoying a cup of coffee, waiting for his opponent to arrive and to learn more about his footsteps. He gave him a friendly and simple greeting, giving him one of those detective prince smiles. Akira sat beside him, still looking at him._

_"Oh, what's happens, Kurusu-kun?"_

_"Well.." he watched his gaze traveled from all over the place, and then in his own backpack, which took something he could not see very well. "I was wondering…"_ _It was a couple of small coupons which had an elegant style. He placed them on the table in front of him. "I received these coupons thanks to a friend." He said, pointing at the papers. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I'm not a person who likes these things. Perhaps Ann or Haru would like to, but... I just thought you might like it too. "_

_Goro took one of the coupons, and held it close to his face. He could identify the name of a famous shop, and a couple of words of discount. The proposal had surprised him, actually. He did not know whether to be flattered because he had been invited, or feeling angry because it was his third choice._

_"Um ... I'd love to go with you." He replied, leaving the paper in place, and looking at the boy. The smile he found surprised him a little more. "I'm sure it will be… a pleasant experience."_

_And indeed, it was an... interesting experience. Well, it was funnier to him than to his companion. Who would knew that Akira wasn't accustomed to beauty products? He still remembers his face full of terror while using hundreds of creams and lotions. He was surprised again, he did not expect that from tha calm guy._

_In fact, there was always something of Akira that always surprised him._

"You know what Morgana?" he heard a “hum” in exchange. "I don't think this it's the best gift to give."

* * *

"So... where are we going now?"

By the moment, they had been a couple of hours searching, without success. Somehow there were even more people on the streets, most Christmas music and more decorations as later they walked. Although the sun was still lighting up the sky, it was shortly began to get dark, and he still didn't have to be close to knowing what to get.

The beauty shop was far behind, and as they walked they met other places; souvenir shops, video game stores, clothing stores. He discarded any options when looking at each of the things, and felt it was not enough.

He sighed, but not yet surrendered.

"Perhaps... we can find something..." he saw on both sides. "There." He gestured with his hand toward a gigantic building. The aesthetics of it was quite modern, even had TV panels gleaming and totally stood out. They could see from afar that it was a place where they sold technology things.

Both of them went there. Inside was much bigger than it looked outside, there were different floors, elevators, escalators that were lost in different parts of the site. Panels, televisions, refrigerators, stereos, and more. And even he thought he saw what looked like a robot. It's wasn't a surprise that it was one of the preferred places to buy Christmas presents.

He went through the various halls of that place. There were things for school, for work, things for cooking and cleaning. An object caught his attention in particular, it stood out among other things by the large posters that advertised it. Goro became curious.

It was a Roomba. A promotional image was close to the object with another label, which said it's price, that also had a lot of numbers.

"What's that?" Morgana asked, watching the thing with curious eyes.

"It's a robot vacuum cleaner. Turn it on and it would clean for you. "He pointed to the device, describing it.

"Robot? I will not be chased by that thing, would i? "He chuckled again by the occurrence of the cat. "If so, then I don't like."

"Haha, do not worry. It's not an enemy that you must defeat. I've used in the past, and I am one hundred percent sure that it will not attack anybody in the middle of the night. "

He was right. Although sometimes it might have some problems which must be fixed with the device, it helped him a lot. Like in those moments where after arriving from work, he just wanted to go to sleep for hours.

He remembered the first time he know about them. It had been one or two years before he met the Phantom Thieves. To his misfortune, at the time he had started working for Shido as his personal murderer. The constant calls he made him to follow a target, the more his work as a detective and his duty as a student had been really rough for him. 

_He had barely managed to keep that pace because he was so busy with missions. He could wake up one day, studying for an exam in the morning, at the afternoon he could get rid of a shadow and in the night, investigate the same murder he had committed hours before. He could barely get enough rest to stand it. How many times he would liked to stay just five minutes in the blankets that covered him, really comfortable in his futon? He wanted to wake up pretty late and not have to worry about anything, wearing him pajamas during the rest of the day and being a young boy._

_But the feeling of revenge was even stronger that those kind of wishes._

_"Akechi, you look... tired." Sae had once told him at work._

_They were both working on a new case. Well, actually, she was working on a new case, holding in her hands several folders of information, because he had a blank stare into nothingness, holding his third cup of instant coffee that did not help him at all, and he was fighting very hard_ _to_ _not fall asleep on the office table._

_It took him a long time to understand what she had said. He gave a "hm?" Trying to get out of the trance of fatigue. But his eyelids did not wanted to help._

_Sae let out a silent sigh. She stopped what she was doing and left the paperwork aside, as she leaned on the table, staring at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Even if he denied anything, he knew that she would find out, Sae was good to notice things. That and the fact that he really looked terrible that day._

_He himself gave a little hysterical laughter when she asked, trying to sound calm. "Of course I do, Sae-san. Why do you ask?"_

_He quickly regretted having said that, because the look of doubt she had given to him was quite inquisitive. Goro coughed softly, trying to hide the cold cup under the table._

_"... Not wanting to intrude on your personal life. But... are you getting enough rest? I'd hate to know that at your age, you can just... " she gave a quick inspection of the boy. "Breathe properly." He repressed the desire to drop another awkward laugh. The woman was watching him very intently, and that made him feel uncomfortable._

_"Oh, I know what you mean. I'm... I'm fine. I just... I've been pretty busy because i have so many things to do. "_

**_And the fact that he was a murder_ ** _, Goro thought to himself._

_"It's just that? I imagined something else... complex. "_

_"Well, keeping such a busy life is complicated." He brought the cup to his lips, savoring the liquid in his mouth, avoiding her eyes. "Between school and work, I have just enough time to get home."_

_"Oh, I imagine what it must be to deal with so many responsibilities."_

_He nodded wordlessly, still drinking cup. He made a small groan because how cold it was._

_"It would be nice to save a little more time, you know? I would love to have something or someone how do my to-do list for me while I'm gone. "_

_"So, why don't you do that?" Sae said, resuming her previous activity of reviewing the files. "Makoto and I got a robot cleaner a couple of weeks ago. It could also be of help to you. "Goro take off his tired eyes of the coffee and finally saw the woman in front of him. "That could save you more time."_

Oh, and It had saved him time. Goro smiled again, looking at the object that was in front of him. Unfortunately, his own vacuum cleaner had been in his old apartment for years. Even if it was still there, it would already be damaged thanks to the time or maybe have stopped working. He liked the idea, and for the first time that day, he felt calm and happy.

"I think we have the gift." He told to his companion, watching over the price of the device.

"Great! We can left now!... erh... Are you going to buy it now? "Goro denied, that day was just for searching, besides, he couldn't afford the vacuum yet.

Still, he felt triumphant for the rest of the day, he had performed its mission successfully, and he just hoped to stick with the plan.

Until a couple of hours later, when he received a message from Kitagawa-san saying "Do you think that Akira would like?" with picture of him, Sakura-san and a much more expensive Roomba than he could get.

* * *

"Arggh! We've been here for hours. "Morgana whimpered tired, letting out a grunt. Goro just fell silent, but he was very close to explode thanks to the panic and anxiety.

It was December 20th.

The days had passed ridiculously fast. Christmas eve, and Christmas was just around the corner, and Goro still had no idea what to give to Akira. Yes, the idea of the robot vacuum cleaner was wonderful and he was willing to buy it as his Christmas present, but Kitagawa-kun had the same idea too, and was even faster.

 _"It's okay."_ He had said to himself when he found out. "I still can get something good." But how wrong he was. It was as if fate were playing with his unluck to not get the perfect gift for his boyfriend. Everything that could be a possibility, always turned out it was not. Or someone else had the same idea, or when returning to the same place, it was gone. Cups, video games, jewelry, electronics. He had thought of everything already!

Goro grunted softly as he cradled between him winter clothes, sitting on the bench in the park. The cat was inside Akira's backpack, and he looked defeated. It was the sixth time they had come to look for something. Shibuya, Shinjuku, Akihabara, and they didn't found nothing.

"Come on, Morgana. We have to still search a little more. "He rose from his chair, again loading the backpack with him. The cat, although he protested, to the end he resigned, preparing to resume the search.

And the music was even stronger. Was a mixture of English songs in different styles, people were already using the red and white suits, the streets were shining in the lights, and he felt nauseous. Well, he liked Christmas, but at the time, would not bother him to be New Year already.

He walked fast, looking at locals and "promotions". He thought about what the black haired boy would like and what not. He knew that anything would work anyway, but he wanted to exceed his expectations, he wanted to surprise him.

Among many large and bright local, he noticed one in a remote corner of the rush of people, music was sounding far away, and just perceived, it was like a small area of peace. Even the appearance was warm. Goro looked at the sign, decorated with the festival, but did not feel so.. invasive.

It was a kitchenware store.

It reminded him a bit about who really bad chef was him at the kitchen, and that since both of them had gone to live together with Morgana as a pet, Akira was the only one fully responsible for that area. He could perhaps find something to give there. He entered the small shop, which was much larger inside, a soft musical tune was heard from the back, compared to the energetic and festive music. There were a couple of people inside in their business and many, so many kitchen utensils.

Baking pans, plates, spoons, coffee machines, and more. It was fully equipped.

"Pst, Akechi. This seems like a good place. "He nodded covertly, trying to not grasp unnecessary sights. He walked to a corner of the place, on the shelves there were different types of pans and spatulas. He noticed each of them and then he remembered something. Among pans to prepare meals of different styles, a very old memory surfaced in his mind.

_"Oh, honey. Please let me cook the food, "said a soft female voice to a happy little boy. The woman stopped what she was doing, then turning to his son, watching him. Her smile was small but quite warm._

_"But Mom! I want to help. "Goro said, crossing his arms. The sound of mixing, cooking and the delicious smell had aroused his curiosity and he wanted to see what was happening. "I'm a big boy, and I want to cook too."_

_His mother gave a funny little laugh. "But Goro... it's a surprise." She said. "You really want to help me and ruin it?" But the little boy just laughed harder as he jumped in the place, leaving his mother resigned._

_That moment was fun. While she was in charge of the stove, the child was responsible for mixing the batter. He never felt so happy as at that time._ _He ended up tired, while his mother, with that warm and happy look told him to go to the table. He obeyed, hungry for the hard work that a 6 year old could do. Goro ran into the small room table and sat down, and he didn_ _'t_ _needed help from anyone and that made him feel like a grown man. And, as a grown man, he waited._

_"Merry Christmas, Goro!" Said his mother, as she approached with a plate of food. A small pile of pancakes with a strawberry on top. Mousse done by himself (with a little help, of course) was accompanying the small piece of fruit._

_He smiled, watching his Christmas gift. And he was happy, and his mother was also happy. Perhaps he had not obtained the toy that always saw on television, or a new pair of shoes, but what he got made him even happier than anything that day._

_"Merry Christmas, Mom."_

Goro sighed deeply after the memory. He did not believe he could remember even the voice of the woman. He wiped the small tears that had formed in his eyes. And if the cat had seen something, he said nothing about it.

"I think we can keep looking a little more."

* * *

The chill morning was somehow comforting. The streets looked empty through the window, but they were still decorated for the Christmas holiday. Goro woke up in bed, alone. He stood up, he cleaned his face in the bathroom and went into the living room.

It was the morning of December 25. It was finally Christmas.

The realization came suddenly, and he ran into the room. When he arrived he looked around; lights, decorations in place and above all, a large Christmas tree in the corner, with several presents at the bottom. He turned his face to the side, watching Akira, who wore an ugly green and red sweater, beside him, was Morgana, who wore a gold bell on his collar and a little christmas hat.

"Ah! Akechi, you're awake. "The cat meowed, wagging his tail happily. The guy approached to both with a small smile.

"Good morning." Akira greeting him. When he looked at him like that with a big smile, one of those warm smille that only gave him and that made his stomach spin into a strange but happy feeling, he felt so good inside. "Happy Christmas."

“Happy Christmas too.”

* * *

Goro drank from his cup of hot coffee. He sighed happily at the soft, sweet flavor of the drink. Then he pulled away the cup from his face and set it aside. The three of them gathered around the christmas presents of different sizes and decorated with different colors and patterns of gift wrapper. It was 9 am, or so he thought. He really didn't care.

The first one to open his gift was Morgana. He looked happy as he watched the toys that Akira had given him and he did the same with the new blue collar Goro had given him. He heard how the cat was grateful to both, and he felt at the least, he was right in one of the presents.

Then came Akira's turn and he was nervous.

Morgana gift was what appeared to be a black, new brand backpack, that was something that he got with Haru's help. The boy thanked their pet and promised to give thanks to the girl as soon he talks to her. Then he took another box, which was wrapped carefully. Goro tried to hide from his sight.

"... Goro... did you gave me alcohol?" Akira asked, between confused and funny. Behind the wrapping paper, there was a quite expensive white box and that within was containing a shiny dark bottle. The words "Coffee Liqueur" were written in an impeccable calligraphy. The boy holding his gift just laughed about it.

"D-don't laugh, Akira!" He shouted to him. God, he knew that wasn't a very good idea. He felt his face became a hot mess. But after walked out of that kitchen store, he wandered a bit and went to a liquor store by mistake. And he thought that a Coffee liqueur nearly 12,000 yen could be a good gift "I know it's not the best-..."

"I love it." Akira said, looking at the object and then the boy, with an amused smile, but equally happy. "It's your gift, and I love it."

The words were cut in the air. Goro opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, he reopened and remained silent to the end. As observed his boyfriend like he was crazy.

"You really do?" Akira nodded, even leaving aside box. "But it is simply a liqueur. I don't even know if you're a fan of being drunk-... "

The boy sighed, approaching to the Brown haired guy, giving him a big hug. Goro was still confused.

"It's the best gift because you gave it to me. Goro, I don't care if I would had given something cheap and small, or something big and expensive. What matters is that you gave it to me with the best intentions in the world, and that makes it perfect." Then he gave him a little kiss on the head, even though the other one was slightly higher that him.

The best gift was that you give from the heart? The suddendly realization kicked him and felt embarrassed, how he didn't knew it before? At the beggining he was still confused, then surprised and at the end he laughed, and he felt, how finally, the weight and concern had left his body.

"But enough of talks." Akira moved away from his side, as he turned toward the remaining presents. He took one of the boxes that was decorated with children's patterns of Neo Featherman. They were kinda funny. "This is yours."

Goro took the box and just saw him in silence. Now that he remembered, that was the first gift he received for a long time. With a smile, he teared up the gift wrap of them. He was expected so many things. Like a notebook, a pen, another cup to drink coffee or tea, even one of those ugly sweater. But he did not expect that.

_"One for all, all for justice: Put your hearts together with your friends and pierce through! This is the "Proof of Justice"._

"It's this... but how? ... Akira?" He looked the other one, confused. The boy was with one of those embarrassed looks.

"Let me explain. Do you remember when... you disappeared on Shido's palace? "He nodded, still confused. "After that, I may or i may not had spent hours trying to learn more about your past. And i may or may not had found that the message you left on a crossword puzzle in Leblanc was the name of a toy gun. And, maybe or maybe not, I found about your like of Heroes games and toys. "Akira left out a nervous chuckle.

Goro was silent, surprised by the strange confession of the other. He looked to his gift, still holding the gun ray toy in his hands. Then he looked at his boyfriend, with an even bigger smile.

"Thank you." He muttered under. He felt his eyes wet. Akira also looked relaxed after that, he thought that was also because how nerveous he was. "... But there was no need to give me something."

The other frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because..." he approached, leaving aside the object and holding the face of his beloved one, joining their foreheads. "All i wanted for christmas, is you, Akira." He said, giving him a long yet soft kiss.


End file.
